Strawberry Jam and Coffee Cups
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: Smeared stains of jam tainted the table cloths, and spilt coffee seeped through the floor cracks. Remember those days?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Pretty obvious isn't it?

_Draco:_ Mmm, you'll all enjoy this.

_Hermione:_ Don't spoil it.**

* * *

**

**Strawberry Jam and Coffee Cups**

No meal was finer than breakfast. In the early morning bustles, students would get out of bed and make their way to the Great Hall, awaiting the House Elves to be serving their favourite beverage, their sweet, sweet coffee. This was not any different for two particular students, the studious bookworm and the cold Slytherin Prince.

They had taken up the habit of awakening at the crack of dawn and making their way to the Great Hall in their own time, only to always arrive at the same time. Hermione Granger, at the age of sixteen, still as enthusiastic in her studies, never went anywhere without her books. Anyone to glance in her direction when eating in the Great Hall would always see her reading or carrying a large stack of books, either bought by herself or borrowed from the Library. The Slytherin Prince however, was always seen with his two cronies by his side, unless it was the morning, the two blunder-heads couldn't get up that early.

A smirk would be placed on his features whenever Hermione was near him, he would then back away and set off for the Slytherin table. The Four House tables would be already set, although with not as much food when the hall was actually packed with students. A few Ravenclaws would be seen studying or reading early while eating their breakfasts, the Hufflepuff table would be deserted and only Draco Malfoy occupied the Slytherin table, while Hermione occupied the Gryffindor table.

They would be seated so that they would be facing each other, even though they were sitting on different tables. Smiling secretly to herself, Hermione would pick up her favourite jar of Strawberry Jam and unscrew the lid. Glancing to forward, she would make sure Draco was watching, she picked up the knife and scooped a large helping onto her toast, spreading the delectable jam over the warm bread. Taking a bite and chewing, she would smile sweetly at Draco, his eyes would be slightly wide, his jaw slacking, Hermione would then lick any remaining traces of jam on her lips and continue to bite her toast, pretending that Draco wasn't blatantly staring at her. Wiping the remaining crumbs from her fingers, she picked up the milk carton and poured herself a glass of milk. It was a habit, picked up from an early age; breakfast wasn't completed till Hermione had her glass of milk.

Draco on the other hand, trapped by Hermione's antics would be pouring himself a nice hot cup for his sweet, sweet coffee. "Coffee, my darling sweet," he would be thinking, only to be continuously be sidetracked by Hermione's actions. Sipping contently on his coffee, which was held in his favourite mug, with a silver dragon etched into it. Being magical, the dragon was able to move exactly like the portraits and the Chocolate Frog Cards. Draco would continue to drink and it would be Hermione's turn to stare at him. When she watched him, it made her feel calm and relaxed.

It was like a particular awkward ritual for the both of them, nonetheless, they enjoyed the company and the attention. Each day, the same thing would be repeated. You would think that after the months that passed by, they would get bored, but surprisingly, they never did. Both being in their Sixth Year and sixteen as well, many of the morning rituals, they would be carrying their books for whichever subject which needed to be studied for their extended OWLs.

One day though, while sitting across to Draco, she looked at him straight into the eye and mouthed something. To Draco it looked rather like, "Come hit with me." He raised his eyebrow up quizzically, and Hermione then mouthed again. After a few tries she hissed in a low voice, "Come sit with me." Draco then raised his eyebrows and smiled at her, shaking his head. Getting up he swept pass the now empty Slytherin table and walked right next to Hermione. He crouched down low, leaned right next to her ear and whispered softly to her, "Too many people watching," she glanced around, there were only a few people, not that many at all, "They could all report on me, you've got nothing to be afraid for. Maybe really early tomorrow?" she nodded in agreement, "In the kitchens by the portrait at about…six?" Smiling inconspicuously she nodded in enthusiasm.

Walking away from Hermione as quickly as possible, he headed for the dungeons; ready to start the day with his two favourite lessons, double Potions. Hermione had gotten up as well and climbed the staircase and floors to the Gryffindor Common Room to awaken the slumbering duo that was Harry and Ron. Every year, it was getting harder and harder for them to wake themselves up, so they gave Hermione the duty to wake up them as well as the rest of the people in the dormitory, who were, Seamus, Dean and Neville.

Hermione woke up to the endless beeping sound of her alarm clock, which was set to 5:50, to give her extra time to shower and dress, and then arrive at the portrait in time. Discarding her pajamas on the bathroom floor, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water to full blast, immediately steaming up the whole room.

Padding to her bed to dress, she checked the clock, which read 5:55. Hurrying up as fast as she could, slipped her skirt on, her socks, her shoes, her jumper and cloak and finally brushing back her hair and tying it up in a knot, she placed her hand by her pocket and checked for her wand as she headed out of the Common Room. Dashing past sleeping portraits she arrived at last by the portrait of the fruit bowl, and there leaning against the portrait looking half-dead, half-asleep was Draco Malfoy. She gently pressed on his chest, urging him to wake up, although to no avail. Tickling the pear she gained entrance and nicking his favourite mug, the House Elves filled it with fresh coffee, to her protests.

Draco's nose was filled with the aroma of fresh-ground coffee, his eyes shot open and his mouth curled up to a grin, mind thinking, "Coffee, give me give me." His vision was greeted with Hermione holding his mug of coffee and an amusing smile on his face. He remembered thinking he wanted to see her face every morning.

"I got your coffee," she thrust the mug into his hands and he began attentively sipping. "I'm guessing you love your coffee."

"Well—I've noticed that you enjoy your—milk," he finally said when he managed to pry his lips away from the coffee mug.

Stretching out her hand she tickled the pear, right next to Draco's ear. The edge of the frame hit Draco on his forehead, he cursed under his breath about being more careful next time. Hermione was the first to step in, the House Elves had already prepared for their arrival, and a small round table fit for table was set out with two stools. A red and silver tablecloth was decked out and the table miraculously was able to fit and withstand all the food that was piled up on the table.

Draco was rubbing his already bruising forehead when he sat down, instantly he grabbed the pot of Strawberry Jam without Hermione noticing. He also checked for his coffee mug, realising too late that Hermione had took it from under his nose. Popping off the lid, he dipped his first two fingers into the pot and dug out a large amount of jam. Hermione was busy looking somewhere else, and was not aware of the evil scheming going on.

Leaning forwards Draco smeared the jam all over Hermione's lips. Her eyes widened and she tipped backwards, making Draco fall forwards and onto her, pressing against her. He couldn't get off her, because of the shock and weight of the table on his back. Hermione's jam-stained lips were looking sort of kissable at that moment to Draco. Slowly leaning his head towards her head, he sucked on her lower lip, licking some of the strawberry jam off. "Mmmm," he mumbled, when Hermione's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. "I'm starting to doubt the fact that I don't like strawberries." He smiled and kissed her, smearing jam unto his own lips. Hermione took advantage of this and kissed Draco tasting the sweet stickiness of the jam.

"I'm starting to doubt the fact that I don't love you," she whispered staring straight into his eyes. He silenced her with another sweet kiss.


End file.
